


they sharpen their tongues like a serpent

by MiniNephthys



Series: Life's Leftovers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Judaism, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Necromancy, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Gershom lets Salvador into his apartment.
Series: Life's Leftovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	they sharpen their tongues like a serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows [and thou shalt write them on the doorposts of thy house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192836). Title and prayer are from Psalm 140.

Salvador looks exactly the same as he did, all those years ago.

Of course he does. Whatever illusion he uses to appear human wouldn’t age over the years. He’s dressed differently than he did in Cordoba, but his gentle smile is the same as always.

“My dear Kuni.” He brushes a hand over Gershom’s cheekbone, and Gershom takes a step back. “There’s nothing to be frightened of. It’s only me.”

If it were anyone else in his apartment, Gershom thinks he’d be terrified enough, but Salvador? It’s worse. “I didn’t want to see you again.”

“But I so wanted to see you.” Even the beat of their conversation is familiar. “Have you been holed up away from everyone else all this time? My poor gazelle… Everything will be alright now.”

Gershom takes another step back, and another, until his back hits the wall. Salvador matches him step for step, with the confidence of any predator around its prey. “W-we’re over, Salvador. You betrayed my trust and turned me into this - this monster!”

“Oh, my love, you could never be a monster.” His voice is saccharine sweet. “I know that you’re upset, but I only wished to keep you by my side for eternity. Is that so wrong?”

“Yes!” Abruptly Gershom remembers that he has neighbors and thin walls, and he lowers his voice. “You can’t expect me to just forgive you for this?”

Salvador takes Gershom’s chin in hand and tilts it up, forcing Gershom to meet his gaze. He wishes he hadn’t. “My Kuni-”

“That’s not my name anymore.”

“Yes, it is. You’re the same as you were back then, just in a different shape now.” Salvador’s thumb strokes over his jaw. (How long has it been since someone touched him gently like this…? If he had a stomach, it would be roiling.) “I understand that you’re unhappy with me, but think about the way you’re living. Cut off from all contact, living in one apartment without leaving, with no one to hold you, to love you… Would you really rather hole up alone forever, or live in comfort with me?”

Of course Gershom hates living like this. Of course he’s longed for someone to hold him, to love him.

“Let go of me...” It comes out as a whimper.

Salvador doesn’t. He brushes his other hand over his cheekbones, over where his lips would be if he had lips. “Be reasonable about this. You’ll never find someone else who loves you as much as I do.”

He’s probably right. Who would love an abomination like him? If Salvador’s still hung up on him after a thousand years apart, that has to mean there’s some genuine affection there, doesn’t it…?

“If you don’t leave this instant, I’ll call the police.” He raises his voice.

Salvador laughs. “They would turn you in to be dissected.”

“I know. But you’re the same as me.”

“I pass as human-”

Gershom hooks his fingers into Salvador’s eye sockets. The illusion doesn’t provide any resistance, and with the interference, that part of it breaks, revealing the empty holes where Salvador’s eyes should be.

…ah, what a shame. He’s always thought Salvador’s eyes were his best feature.

“Get out,” Gershom says, with a resolve in his voice he doesn’t feel. “I’d rather bring you down with me than ever be with you again.” He pulls his fingers out of Salvador’s eyes, and the illusion returns to normal.

After a moment, Salvador sighs. “I will be back, my Kuni. Think about my offer again when you’ve calmed down.”

He kisses Gershom, something hard and swift, and Gershom doesn’t have the strength to push him off no matter how hard he tries. Thank God Salvador pulls away on his own.

He smiles, as gently as ever. “I love you. And I always will.”

Gershom watches him as he goes. He closes and locks the door behind him, then collapses to the floor.

“…Rescue me from the evil man, protect me from the man of violence, who devise evil schemes in their heart… Grant not, O Lord, the desires of the wicked…”


End file.
